Packs Meet
by msmichaela1732
Summary: A girl in highschool, two werewolves, whats a girl to do?


Prom is coming... what all girls,but me, are so worried about. I have bigger problems. Boys. Shocking rite? Teenage girl having boy problems. But no other girl has boy problems lke other girl has wolf problems like mine.

Well, my problems include some werewolves. Not just one. That would be . But I'm not going over that right now. I have my one, special wolf in my bedroom with me now. "Baby come over here." Nick whispers to me. I turn around and see him lying on my window seat. I run and jump on top of him. He laughs and stroked my hair. I snuggle up to him. He murmurs something unintelligable because of me laying on top of him. "Hmmm.." I murmur. "I love you." he whispers. I laugh. "You are going to meet my pack tonight." He tells me. I roll over so I'm actually laying on him. Face to face. "Oh, really." I murmur. Stroking his chest. He growls deep in his throat. I stroke harder. He just looks at me. Staring and growling in a non-threatning way.

One minute I'm lying on top of him, the next he's on top of me. Allowing no weight to be put on me, but I'm still unable to move. Not that I wanted to anyway. He strokes my face now. Ear to the curve of my cheek. Again and Again. I purr at him. He he replaces his finger with his lips to make the rotation. I put my hand on the back of his head trying my hardest to move his lips to mine. Not that it matters. I couldn't move him for my life. Werewolf thing. He kisses the side of my lip, then the other side. Once more until I move my face and his lips meet mine. HIs kisses become harder and faster.

Until I hear a crash outside my house. I move to get up but he's still on top of me, motioning for me to be quiet. He looks out the window and says quietly, "Dammit, Jordan. Really." Jordan is another wolf. One not in his pack. By the way both Nick and Jordan are Alpha's in their pack. They listen to no one except the elders. "Is he out here?" I asked quietly. NIck nods his head slowly still watching Jordan. "What's he doing?" Nick shrugs. "Coming to see you gorgeous." Jordan says quite loudly, being he is now on my roof outside my window. Nick stays on top of me while Jordan ushers himself into my room.

He just stares at Nick, who is still on top of me. Waiting for him to get off me. But Nick has no plans to do so. He's showing that I belong to him. But Jordan and a few other Alpha's, Beta's and other wolves of the pack have their eye on me. "Nick," I murmur. "What?" He says, growl passing as a word. "We have a guest." Trying to make a point so he'll get off of me. "I see that." I smile at Jordan and shrug appologeticly. I thought he was going to say it's alright he just came to talk and would ignore Nick. But no, oh god no, was I wrong.

Jordan takes the few steps necessary to reach us and slams Nick into the wall. Jordan then takes Nick's spot over me. And kisses me here and there. Nick is pissed. Look that could kill. He whips Jordan off of me, already beginning to change. He stands gaurd in front of me. Tail coming out, curling protectively around me. "NO! She is mine!" Nick cries with rage. I get up slowly, standing. Then delibritely i go and stand right between both of them. I hold my hands out. Reaching over to touch both of their chests. "Do not fight over me," I say looking at both of them," Not here, not now. You guys might see each other well as me. You may fight then. But right now I do not need this. It will only PISS me off!" I said. Then I walked slowly to my bed to sit up, and get covered with the blankets.

"As you wish my lady." Jordan says, trying to return to normal. His hair had already begun to darken,lengthen. And his hands had started to become claws. Nick had his tail out already, and his hands had started to become claws also. "Of course, my Luna." Nick says. Clearly using the highest name to adress me. I nod and shiver. Hoping they'll both catch it and snuggle with me. They do and regard each other warily. After a moment though, they both nod, and come to snuggle with me. I'm warm in no time. Being the heat from the change always with them. Well, lets just say with two, I was sweating in no time.

"What time is it?" I ask as I get out of the covers. "12:30." Jordan answers. "Nick, what time are we leaving?" "In 15 minutes. *Sigh* I get up to look at myself in the mirror. I put my hair in it's normal ponytail, make up already on. My blue tank and lime green shorts still on. Oh well, I guess I'll never look any different. I turn back to see Jordan and Nick having a whispered conversation. But then Jordan shouts" Your taking her to the Packs meet? Are you crazy. She'll get taken away for sure."

That catches my attention. But Nick just rubs it off. Jordan makes a very good point though. " You don't think it will be a problem do you. You think no one else will want her?" Nick nods. "Then you're an idiot. Think about it. Your pack is the complete polar opposite of mine. You think no other pack will be interested in her? Espicially Alpha's. Look at her for heavens sake! Just look! Tell me she doesn't take your breath away. Tell me that. She is one of a kind. There will be others. There are people from your pack that want her and there are people from mine. There will be people from every pack. Don't you understand?"

Nick waited a few seconds that seemed to go on forever, still sitting on the edge of my bed. Then, in the blink of an eye his arm was around me pushing me back into him. His head resting on the back of my neck. "I know how irresistable she is, even if she doesn't. I AM bringing her tonight and she will be by myside the entire time. The rest of my pack needs to meet her. They will. She is my prized possession. But she doesn't belong to me and has no choice. She has a choice. And she has chosen to be by be mine. To be loved..." he said quietly. It was so romantic. I wanted to do a few things right now. I would had Jordan not been here.

"Jordan," I asked as innocently as I could," Would you go ahead of us and make sure theres nothing out there. Please? For me?" I acted like a frightened little angel. "Of course." He said with complete sincereity, not knowing my plan. He was gone. Nick was still squishing me to him, but with his arm around my waist I twisted till we were face to face. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. "We have to go..." he murmured, but he didn't want to stop. "You think I'm irresistable?" I asked with wonder. He nodded, his gaze saying it all. "I'm insatiable." I murmured and pulled him back to my lips. After a few minutes that felt like seconds, he flung me on my back and we were on our way to my first Packs meet.


End file.
